Unruly Mistake
by Samerys707
Summary: AU Asami makes a colossal mistake and Akihito faces the full brunt of the yakuza's wrath.


**Hello! Here's a repost. A few people have searched for my stories and I will start to put them back up. Bare with me. Thank you to everyone who enjoyed reading my stories. Your support, reviews and comments are all welcome. And any mistakes you see, feel free to point them out. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Finder Series Manga**

* * *

Akihito backed away into the wall. His hands fell to his side as Asami's intense gaze bore right into his.

"Asa-..,"

"Don't!" Asami snarled raising his hand to quite his lover.

Akihito shook his head furiously before making a run for it. He had to leave right now, before the Yakuza really laid into him. He would not get blamed for something he did NOT do or have any control over. Asami just came in at the wrong time.

A hand grabbed him harshly and he found himself thrown onto the floor. Akihito looked up and trembled at the look Asami was sending him. The cold icy glare his lover confronted him with, was making him want to hurl.

Akihito frowned before looking away. Asami clenched his fists angrily the boy wasn't even looking at him. _The fucking nerve of the brat._

He stomped forward and yanked Akihito by his shirt. Asami narrowed his eyes, his anger exploding.

"You. Betrayed. Me," Asami growled, and before Akihito could blink he was nursing a bleeding lip and lying on the floor.

Akihito immediately looked up at his lover, his fingers trailed his lips and the boy winced. Tears sprung to his eyes as Akihito shuffled back away from his lover.

Asami stood frozen his hand still in mid-air as his eyes fell on the trembling form of his lover. His face morphed into a frown, as he felt a tight clench in his chest. His guilt eating away at him as Akihito cowered away from him, clearly frightened.

The Yakuza exhaled a deep breath "Akihito…"

Akihito licked his swollen lip, feeling the blood as it dripped into his mouth. He looked down, his whole body shaking from the unexpected force that sent him reeling to the floor.

"You. Hit. Me," Akihito whispered in disbelief.

The words finally sunk in and Akihito finally looked up. His eyes filled with anger and hate as he spoke.

"YOU HIT ME," Akihito yelled as he finally understood the depth of the words, and how they fit impeccably with Asami's actions.

Akihito shakily stood up and glared at Asami, who could only stare motionless. He didn't have an excuse for what he did; only that Akihito has betrayed him.

"You should have let me explain. But now I have no reason to. You just showed me that YOU are a cold-hearted bastard that only ever cares about his Yakuza image" Akihito sneered coldly as he walked past his lover and to the door.

Asami placed his hand against the door, stopping Akihito from walking out of his life. He should say sorry, make it up to him, but instead his next words betrayed all hope of that.

"You betrayed me" Asami accused for the second time.

Akihito blinked his ears were surely deceiving him. Surely he was owed an apology, something at least, not being accused over and over again. _Fuck _he cussed.

"NO!" Akihito growled as his eyes locked with Asami's.

Asami's eyes widened at the sincerity in his lover's eyes. The boy was telling the truth, but as he was about to speak Akihito beat him to it.

"Finally you see the truth!" Akihito mocked with a heartless laugh "too bad. It's too fucking late" the boy sneered.

Asami blinked feeling an unexpected lump in his throat. Akihito glared in his direction and Asami unconsciously let his arm fall away, allowing Akihito his chance to escape.

SHIT!

The yakuza reeled in shock, at his actions _'what have I done_?'.

**~ {o0o0o0o0o0o0o} ~**

Akihito silently, stumbled out of Club Draceana, with an ache in his chest. Asami had hurt him, in more ways than one.

As he reached the exit, Kuroda stood there with a guilty expression. His eyes were cold, but they held a little ounce of regret. Not that Akihito gave a flying fuck.

Kuroda eyes widened slightly, as he caught the slight wince, in the boys movement. It seemed as though, he was limping and the boy didn't even know it. As Kuroda's eyes moved upwards, he winced at the sight before him. The boy was gracing a bleeding lip, which would only be caused, through a back hand or a punch.

But surely Asami wasn't the cause of that. Even he wouldn't stoop that low. Yet it appeared had Kuroda assumed wrong.

Akihito ceased in mid step, as he narrowed his eyes at Kuroda "what the HELL are you staring at?" he growled angrily, before pushing past him, and stepping out, into the open streets.

Kuroda cursed, feeling so low of himself. He may have made things, worse than usual. His plan was to set Akihito up, in an act of betrayal. If Asami caught the boy, in a compromising position, he would do the right thing, and get rid of him. Kuroda knew Asami, would not act kindly to betrayal, and would in return retaliate. Lately, the Yakuza was lacking in his usual business, and Kuroda only wanted to make sure, he had his priorities straight. After all, he told himself, he was doing this, all for Asami. But now he wasn't so sure, whether it was, jealousy or protectiveness. After all, Asami was like a brother to him, and with Akihito in the picture, they were growing apart.

The lawyer shook his head, determined to see Asami, and survey the damage. Hopefully, the yakuza wouldn't be too angry. Then another thought hit him, _I wonder what he has done with Sakazaki._ Shit! What if he blabs and then all hell will break loose.

Kuroda picked his pace, determined to explain himself, before the yakuza shot him, in the head. As he reached the office, he could hear hushed whispers. Footsteps were heard, and the lawyer braced himself, for the onslaught. Except it never came.

The door opened, and Asami glared at Kuroda, his expression ice-cold "get the fuck in."

Kuroda hesitated, and his eyes widened, at the bloody state of Sakazaki. In a flash, Asami gripped him and slammed him, against the wall.

The yakuza chuckled darkly, as Kuroda's eyes stayed fixated, on Sakazaki's still form "don't worry about him, my friend. Worry, about yourself" he sneered.

Kuroda gulped, feeling exceptionally alarmed of the dark side, which was Asami "Look Asami. I c-can e-explain…" he stuttered.

Asami gripped his cheeks, squeezing them in his hand, as his eyes darkened gravely "you made a colossal mistake."

Kuroda's eyes widened hugely, as he tried to free himself from the yakuza's grip_. I'm so dead_ he thought.

"Do you know what I've done? Have you any idea, what your actions ignited in me? Akihito was my salvation and you just fucking, condemned me " Asami growled darkly.

Asami reached inside his jacket pocket, and pulled out his gun "I should, blow your fucking brains out" he threatened as he trailed his gun towards Kuroda's head. The lawyer trembled in fear, his heart beating erratically.

"A-Asami p-please" Kuroda begged, as tears sprung in his eyes.

Asami loosened his grip, suddenly realising, what he was about to do. He stepped back, his eyes filled with pain and sorrow.

"I hit him. I fucking raised my hand, and I hurt him" Asami growled, angry with himself, as he filled a glass of vodka.

The yakuza looked up, his eyes filled with a broken, and turbulent emotion. His usual mask, having fallen, if only for a few seconds "And now, I've broken him. Cheers" Asami laughed humourously, as he chugged his drink, in one go.

**~ {o0o0o0o0o0o0o} ~**

Akihito stopped walking and winced, a sharp stinging pain ran through his leg. The boy sighed, having realised, he may have pulled a muscle, when he was roughly thrown to the floor, by his lover.

He stopped outside a club, and all Akihito could think about, was to get drunk and forget, about the past few minutes. He would drown away, the pain Asami caused; as though it never really happened.

Akihito limped inside the club, he could feel eyes on him, but he really wasn't in the mood. His thoughts ventured towards Asami again. How low, must Asami think of me? To think, I would cheat on him, with Sakazaki of all people! The whole, prospect was sickening. _But the worst, out of all of this, was Asami raising his hand, and lashing out at me _Akihito spat bitterly.

Akihito could feel, tears spring to his eyes. He thought Asami cared for him, but that thought was destroyed today. In truth, the yakuza didn't give a shit about him. He just wanted to belittle him and use him as nothing but a sex toy. Akihito suddenly felt so sick that in truth Asami had only been using him.

The boy couldn't deny the hurt in Asami's eyes, when he thought Akihito and Sakazaki were sleeping together. Especially when he saw the kiss which in truth Akihito had no control over. But how does one explain, that to an almighty yakuza. That is was a set up, and whoever was behind it, wanted Asami to interrupt at that moment.

Akihito shook his head, as a tear rolled down his cheek. He walked to the bar and sat on the stool. The bar keeper stared at him most appreciatively. But all Akihito wanted was a drink.

"Vodka" Akihito ordered.

The bar keeper moved closer to Akihito "ID first, gorgeous" he winked.

Akihito scoffed chuckling slightly. He put his hand in his pocket and rummaged through his wallet as he looked for his ID. He smiled happily and handed it over to the bar keeper.

The bar keeper laughed "cute picture."

Akihito grimaced slightly annoyed "make it a double" he growled.

The bar keeper, went back to the drinks, as he grabbed a glass and poured some vodka, making it a double. He placed the drink on the bar and paused when he caught sight of Akihito's swollen lip.

The bar keeper tilted Akihito's chin and rubbed his lip, coughing the boy to wince. Akihito pushed away from the bar keeper, angry and annoyed.

"I only asked for a drink, not to be sexually harassed" Akihito growled, before moving away and sitting at a table._ Alone_. He didn't want to draw any unwanted attention, or get harassed from perverts.

Akihito chugged his drink before ordering one after the other. He avoided the earlier bar keeper and went to the other one.

**~o0o~**

Ring! Ring!

"Hello?" a voice called through the phone

"Kirishima-sama. Its Hachi speaking. I'm at club Asito, and Takaba Akihito is here. He's very drunk sir. I can't reach Asami-sama. What are your orders?" explained Hachi.

Kirishima frowned, slightly worried. Asami had ordered him to leave, so he could deal with Akihito alone. Asami was more than enraged, when he saw Akihito, getting all hot and bothered with Sakazaki. Still the yakuza controlled his emotions until the lovers were alone. And the bodyguard had not heard anything since, that fateful hour ago. Neither from Asami or Takaba. He knew it couldn't be good, and that it would affect Asami greatly.

Kirishima took a deep breath 'at least Takaba's still alive'. He thought a moment before thinking of any orders. If Akihito had left then where exactly was Asami-sama. With a huge sigh, he ordered Hachi to keep an eye out on Akihito, before calling his boss.

**~o0o~**

Kuroda sighed heavily, hating the state of Asami who suddenly became a cold and deranged man. Maybe Akihito was his salvation, his light or a way for him to understand himself.

He watched as Asami chugged down, a drink after drink, not caring about his state. The yakuza had openly, admitted to hitting Akihito. The boy obviously meant something to Asami, or he wouldn't have reacted like this.

"Asa-"

Asami looked up, his eyes cold, filled with pure rage "don't bother. Get out. Before I do something I won't regret" he threatened.

Kuroda stood motionless, his eyes widened before he scampered out of the office, with a very guilty expression. He paused at the doorway his eyes trailing Sakazaki's still and unmoving form.

"He'll live" Asami growled, his eyes burning with fury.

Kuroda stepped back before literally running out of the club. On his way out he bumped into Suoh and Kirishima. The bodyguards looked down on him, but he didn't care. Instead he ignored them and continued on his way.

**~o0o~**

Kirishima and Suoh entered the office, their eyes wide as they took in the scene. A bloody and motionless Sakazaki lay on the floor covered in blood. Asami sat at the desk, drinking away.

"Asami- sama" called Kirishima anxiously.

Asami looked up, his eyes motionless as he continued to sip at his drink. He closed his eyes rested his head as thoughts of Akihito filled his mind. The boy hadn't even cheated him, but Asami had accused his continuously. He felt his chest ache again, at the loss of his fiery lover. He frowned, angry with himself, for being the one to burn out the fire in his eyes. He had broken his kitten and somehow felt the full brunt of his inexcusable actions.

The yakuza smiled feeling a stab at his chest, knowing Akihito had walked out of his life, because of him. Since he had broken his kitten, beyond healing. Whether he healed Akihito or not, the emotional pain would always remain. He felt sick with himself, for even thinking of raising his hand, against the boy who he would, give up his life for. For the boy who alleviated his days, kept him going, and warmed his heart.

Asami sighed heavily, feeling a sharp ache in his chest. He felt his body sweat as a sharp pain, ran through his left arm. His breathing laboured and he felt his chest tighten. The yakuza's head fell forward, and before he knew it, he was gasping for breath.

Suoh and Kirishima noticed the change in their boss and ran to his side "Asami-sama."

Kirishima noticed what was going and only had one choice. He grabbed his phone and dialled quickly in desperation.

"911" called the operator

"Ambulance. NOW!" Kirishima yelled frantically.

**~ {o0o0o0o0o0o0o} ~**

Kirishima ended the call, after the operator took all the details. His eyes fell on Asami, who was still pale and breathing heavily.

_His boss was having a heart attack._

Suoh remained with Asami as Kirishima called reinforcements to take care of Sakazaki. For now they would dump him at the hospital anonymously. The man was still alive, much to Kirishima's surprise. The bodyguard was sure Asami would kill him, and dump him in Tokyo bay.

It wouldn't look good if the ambulance arrived at a blood wrenching scene. Minutes later the ambulance crew arrived and immediately started to check Asami's vitals. He was getting weaker by the second.

The paramedics revealed an oxygen tank to support Asami's laboured breathing. They checked his blood pressure, and their eye brows rose due to the level of his blood pressure. It was literally sky-high. They checked his chest, and sure enough the results were one of concern.

"We need to take him to the hospital for some tests and an x-ray" informed the paramedics as they helped Asami into the waiting ambulance.

Asami took a large gulp of breath through the oxygen tank, before pulling the mask from his mouth, in order to speak. He looked at Suoh and Kirishima before speaking directly "Do NOT inform Akihito of my condition" he ordered.

Suoh and Kirishima nodded but knew they would not follow this specific order. If Asami needed anyone at this moment, it would be Akihito. The boy would help him through this painful time, even if Asami didn't want him to. Still the bodyguards nodded as they both thought differently. It wasn't like they were lying to Asami, but choosing a different approach.

As the ambulance drove off, Suoh followed after it in the limousine. Kirishima flipped open his phone before dialling Hachi.

"Hello?"

"Hachi. It's Kirishima. Is Akihito still in club Asito?" he asked.

"Yes. What are your orders?"

"Subdue him until I arrive" Kirishima ordered.

"Yes sir" Hachi agreed as they both hung up.

**~o0o~**

Akihito grabbed the glass tightly as his vision started to swarm _'damn, drank too much'_. He leaned back into the chair and closed his eyes. As he was about to drift into a drunken slumber a loud boisterous voice caught his attention.

"Hey guyyys. Listen upp. Ya never guesss whaaat? I've just seen a yakuza get into an ambulance. Maan it was sick. Then a black limousine followed after. Ha ha ha even the powerful *hic* yakuza's are NOT *hic* that powerful" the drunken man laughed.

Akihito's ears perked up and he suddenly felt so sober. Ambulance? Black limousine? Yakuza? All of Akihito's senses were warning him of a set-up, or a sickening joke. But that thought soon died down and he inwardly froze. His heart beating erratically as thoughts of losing Asami stabbed at his heart.

All the pieces fit perfectly like a jigsaw puzzle. It had to be Asami, hadn't it? His black limousine and plus there wasn't another yakuza around here. Asami controlled Japan. It had to be him.

Akihito stopped panicking when an ugly truth hit him. The bastard fucking HIT me. Why should I care what happens to him? He obviously didn't care about me, so why should I care if he lives or dies.

_Because you care about him_ a voice argued with him.

I cared for him. That was true until he lashed out and hurt me. The man who I trusted with my life, blatantly lashed out in an attempt to end my fucking life. All over a stupid misunderstanding.

_Perverted bastard_

"Akihito?" a concerned voice called.

Akihito looked up to see Kirishima staring at him in concern. His eyes widened at his swollen lip and the bodyguard was suddenly too up in his face.

"What happened to you Akihito?" the bodyguard asked.

Akihito scowled "your boss happened" he sneered angrily.

Kirishima frowned surprised at this statement _'Asami hit him'._ No wonder the whole perception affected Asami so deeply. The yakuza was regretting what he did, and stressed over it.

"Asami-sama is at the hospital" Kirishima informed desperate to heal the rift between the unruly lovers. A cold and ruthless Asami wasn't good for anyone. Neither was a weak and dying one.

Akihito ceased his next statement as he listened attentively. So Asami was at the hospital? Somehow hearing it out loud made it more real and frightening.

"What happened?" he whispered hollowly.

Kirishima sighed heavily "he had a heart attack."

Akihito froze, his throat constricted as he took large gulps of air to calm himself. His hands started to shake as he stood up, and stumbled towards Kirishima.

"Take me to him" he shouted frantically.

Kirishima frowned "calm down Akihito."

Akihito took a deep breath, breathing in and out "I am calm. Take. Me. To. Him" the boy growled.

Kirishima nodded and gestured for Akihito to follow him. He closed the door as Akihito sat inside the BMW. The bodyguard sat in the driver's seat, before driving off to the hospital.

**~o0o~**

Asami lay down on the bed, as he rested his head. The machines beeped in the background, monitoring his progress and health.

He sighed heavily, somewhat happy that he'd been saved in the midst of his heart attack. Glad that Kirishima immediately rang for an ambulance, thus saving his life. The paramedics informed him, had they gotten the call any later, he would have been a dead man.

The doctor who left after revealing his prognosis, warned him about his stress levels. His blood pressure being sky high was actually the reason he was cooped up in a hospital bed. Give another two hours, after pulling some strings Asami would be sitting in his penthouse, nursing a bottle of scotch.

Asami knew the reason for the sudden stress levels were because of Takaba Akihito. The brat who wormed his way in the yakuza's life. Who had also walked out of it, not long ago? The thought of Akihito hating him, pained Asami quite a lot. The ache in his chest only grew and Asami finally understood why.

_Because you love him_ a voice argued inside his head.

Asami knew better than to agree with the voice inside his head. So he opted for another reason why his heart ached so much. Maybe because he hates me, which pains me more than a bullet wound. Because the mere thought of him with someone else, burns my heart, thus unleashing a ruthless beast from within me.

Or maybe because I need him, want him, desire him, and_ l-love_ him.

With the memory of Akihito snuggled close to him and thoughts of their time together. Asami finally drifts off to a well needed slumber.

**~o0o~**

When the BMW finally stops outside the hospital, Akihito is a bundle of nerves. He's scared and nervous of what Asami's condition is like, and what to say to the man that hurt him so much.

As Kirishima walks inside Akihito silently follows and they both cease mid-step when they see Suoh. The bodyguard is quite tense, but relaxes when he sees them both.

Akihito walks to Suoh "is he okay?" he asks, concern evident in his eyes.

Suoh pauses, slightly confused by the state the boy is in. Better yet, why is he gracing such a swollen lip? His gaze trails back to Kirishima, who only shakes his head, silently saying _'don't ask'._

Suoh turns to face Akihito "he's okay. The doctor has already been. Asami-sama is resting" he informed.

Akihito nodded "which room is he in?"

Suoh cleared his throat "he's not allowed any visi…-"

"I don't care. Which. Room. Is. He. In?" Akihito glared furiously.

Suoh and Kirishima exchange a glance "he's in room one."

Akihito doesn't wait any longer as he dashes to room one. When he finds it, he freezes outside the door, unable to move.

The boy breathes deeply, bracing himself before turning the handle and stepping inside. His breath gets caught in his throat as his eyes fall on his lover, who sleeps deeply, in the comfort of the hospital bed. The machines continue to beep, as needles and wires stick from his hands and his face remains paler than usual.

Akihito steps forwards, tears rolling down his cheek as his heart aches painfully. His eyes trail the fall and rise of his lover's chest. The boy wipes at his tears, cursing this vulnerable and stupid moment.

His hand reaches for Asami and, all he can think about is feeling his warmth and seeing, those golden orbs burn brighter.

The yakuza groans in his sleep, as thoughts of Akihito ache his heart. Even in my dreams Akihito haunts me.

"Akihito….d-don't g-go" Asami unconsciously whispers.

Akihito freezes, denial building up inside his head. _Do my ears deceive me?_ He thinks confused. He blinks slightly muddled but decides to test his theory.

"A-Asami" Akihito squeaks hopefully.

Asami's eyes open in a flash, there it was. Akihito's voice, surely he was dreaming. He holds his breath and slowly lifts his head.

He holds a gasp, but stares wide-eyed. It wasn't a dream. Akihito was standing there, his whole form trembling as tears rolled down his cheek. The boy was a fragile mess.

Akihito's eyes widened before he ran to Asami's side, engulfing him in a tight hug. Asami froze, unable to get his hopes up. He frowns when Akihito tenses and before thinking wraps his arms around his lover tightly.

Asami buries his head in the crook of Akihito's neck, just feeling his warmth. After all it seemed like a dream to the yakuza, and inhaling his sweet scent only made it more real. Akihito cried in relief as sobs shook from his body. He exhaled Asami's scent and buried himself deeper; wanting to fit himself perfectly with the yakuza's muscled and toned body.

**~ {o0o0o0o0o0o0o} ~**

Silence drags on in the quite hospital room, as Asami and Akihito remain in an embrace. The yakuza clears his throat, hastily pulling away from the boy who captured his heart. Not that Asami was willing to admit it.

"Akihito, what are you doing here?" Asami questioned in a hoarse voice.

Akihito steps back and starts to pace the room. He stops, and then looks at Asami, before continuing his pacing.

The yakuza remains confused, still waiting for a comprehensible answer.

"I don't know...?" Akihito finally answered, his face a mix of confusion.

"I shouldn't have come…" Akihito said before heading for the door.

Asami freezes and then suddenly panics. The yakuza is ready to blame the after effects of the medication, he had taken. But then realises, that he doesn't want this boy to walk out of his life. It just wouldn't be the same.

"Akihito, wait" Asami pleaded.

Akihito pauses before turning around; to face the man he desperately wants to love. But the same man who hurt him.

"I shouldn't have hit you. I…I am sorry." Asami breathed as he locked eyes with his lover.

Akihito chooses not to crumble at the sincerity of Asami's words, which meant more to him, than he can express.

"You're sorry?" Akihito repeats in disbelief.

Asami narrowed his eyes "do not mock me Akihito. Just because I apologised, doesn't make it hard to believe."

Akihito folds his arms "I'm sorry Asami, but when a yakuza apologizes it's like the end of the world" he chuckles humourlessly.

"Why are you apologising? It doesn't change anything between us. I trusted you and you betrayed that trust, when you laid a hand on me" Akihito growled angrily.

Asami clenched his fists "I trusted you too Akihito. Do you think, that I let my previous lovers get away with, half the things you do? So when I caught you with that low life, I felt betrayed."

Akihito's eyes widened and sudden warmth enveloped his chest. He steps forward and away from the door.

"I didn't kiss him back. It was a set up. I did nothing" Akihito argues, as a lone tear escapes from his eye.

Asami sighs heavily "I know."

The yakuza looks down in shame. Akihito shakes his head before walking towards his lover. The boy crawls onto the bed and straddles his lover.

Akihito tilts Asami's chin, making him look his way "do you want me to stay in your life or walk out of it?" he asks in a serious tone.

Asami suddenly feels numb, and can't bring himself to open his mouth and speak. Instead he moves his hand to caress his lover's cheek. Akihito watches mesmerised, at the gentlest touches, he was receiving from his ruthless lover.

The yakuza leans in and presses his lips against his lover's most heatedly. The kiss is most possessive, demanding and enthralling. This somehow is more than an answer for Akihito.

Akihito moans into the kiss as Asami lays down onto the bed with Akihito now hovering over him. His hands roam Akihito's bum cheeks, giving them a light squeeze which grants Asami entrance to his lovers' mouth, when the boy gasps in surprise.

The yakuza plunges his tongue into Akihito's mouth, exploring the hot cavern he loves so much. His hands move to Akihito's side, earning a moan from the younger man.

Asami stops and reluctantly let's go, not wanting to rush anything, especially inside a hospital.

He pauses and his fingers trail Akihito's swollen lip, as his eyes fills with sorrow and remorse.

Asami kisses Akihito's cut lip, before pulling the boy to lay with him on the hospital bed. Akihito rests his head on Asami's chest as he listens to his heartbeat. He snuggled closer to him, desperate to feel his warmth just like the one inside his own heart.

The yakuza reaches in his pocket, desperate for a cigarette to rid him of the stress that has built up since he can last remember.

Akihito turns his head, before narrowing his eyes. He pulls the cigarette away from Asami's reach "no smoking" he growls.

The yakuza chuckles as he raises his eye-brows questioningly "it's not good for your health" Akihito elaborates.

Asami frowns like a petulant child "neither are you" he mumbles.

Akihito closes his eyes for a much-needed sleep "I heard that" he grumbles.

The yakuza chuckles before placing a warm loving kiss on his lover's head.

**{The End}**

* * *

**Reviews, comments and constructive criticism is most welcome.**

**Thank you**


End file.
